pathofevilfandomcom-20200214-history
Bugs to Reports (broken stuff)
Bugs that have been fixed but the fix has not been released are marked (fixed). All bugs with a released fix have moved to the fixed bugs page of the wiki. General Bugs *The campaign opening movie only plays when the first module is launched seperately, it does not play for the campaign. *(This happens in Storm of Zehir as well, so it may be difficult to fix) When transitioning modules, companions who are level drained are healed. *Pickpocketing should have consequences if you fail. *fixed Rest system doesn't heal stabilized unconscious companions. *the default module load script in the toolset doesn't set campaign vars it should for a soz death system campaign dead companions are raised to 1 hp on area transitions. *fixed SW Faerun Map. Upper SE transition not working *Where were you when this happened? I loaded al-qasr and leveled carcarin to level 15. I took Kaedrin specific spells such as K's orb and chasing perfection. All spell descriptions and effects worked normally. I also leveled her with a Kaedrin prc and things continued to work normally. Tested her spells on scorpions. When leveling up Carcarin there is something wrong with the spell selection. There is a bunch of “2da missing symbols” also there is one symbol called “The nominal ruler of the Rashemen is the Huhrong or Iron” (a level 1 spell). My guess is this might be some kind of conflict with Kaedrin’s pack, since I do not see any of his new spells. After leveling up Carcarin none of her spells have any effect for me. She has memorized them correctly and the correct visual effects are displayed but when casting them they do not do anything. Tested area, self-centered and single target spells. (I did not test any spells before leveling up) *tonyk ai issue. You can change weapon behavior in the behavior tab. Tan auto-switches weapons (to different kinds of dual-wielding without even having any dual-wield feats). *-Never ending arrow and bullet ended. *{right click on the weapons to set for ai} Can't keep companions from not always switching weapons to stupid choices when their AI is on. *Crown journal: Didn't move forward when third crown piece obtained. Frozen Pyramid. Still says I have 2 peices. 2nd pieces from Pros. *companions are not being joined at level 1 and given player's xp. Alira joined at level 2. *loadtip: calimport entry : "aose" *loadtip: kelemvor entry, spacing issues *carcarin and laisera have the same face *carcarin and laisera, armor changes not reflected by clothing. *Alira: convo drops when you ask her about many things *Alira: ordering issues when she asks where while you ask her about quests. Also missing a period after Murann. *Alira: kicking her out of the party crashes the game. *campaign script for giving xp for disarming trap actually gives xp based on lock dc. Neverwinter * your bed right inside the door, bed will fade, added pic showing exactly where no stuff to get in your house at beginning *kvas gained some dwarf feats at level 2 for some reason *it was only checking the player inventory, not party when following mage quest - journal didn't update when got wand - thus springapple didn't tell about mom when left sewer *pend test still no wizard fight when following mage path - just get the xp but they don't actually fight *fixed can't get to both right and left side of crypt. doesn't let anyone move down hallways anymore. also vampires (working on PC's side) keep beings summoned for some reason. this blocks area where priest and zombies are and blocks area where kvas's mom is. *fixed in Hemlock's, is not colored when he fires his convo *fixed hemlocks note should say vampire bat's tooth so it's clear *fixed merchant for the tooth needs to be nwn1 style *fixed with hemlock, extra space in convo before "sorry, he escaped: *fixed kvas' mocking of the dock guards next to the harbormaster is not action colored, and should have a second line so it's not a barkstring and the player misses it *fixed in the Etienne confrontation room, there is an empty armoire that's usable *fixed the guards of the book collector are guards, not "Guards", inconsistent capitalization *fixed no xp given for disarming trap on skull theives outside door *fixed homeless campfire in the nest has wrong colored light *to fix due to bug with using the soz spider web resources in the first module, causing toolset problems. abandoned "spider" house should have cobwebs *fixed with Hemlock "Eye of. no", doesn't flow, or capitalization wrong. something needs fixed there. *fixed w/ hemlock: crystal skull check does not check party *fixed w/ hemlock: xp not granted if you choose the steppin fetchit response *fixed w/ hemlock: he gives you 250 gold but this is not action colored *fixed w/ hemlock: that robe of uselessness, grammar issue. *fixed w/ hemlock: infinite gold with him because he doesn't take the book of jormundr, so you can repeatedly complete this quest. *fixed academy: sewer trap gives too much xp *fixed academy: boshnak's store should have unlimited items *fixed alternate crypt: nw corner, a sarcophagus doesn't give xp for unlocking. *fixed alternate crypt: sarc right before sw room doesn't give xp for unlocking. *fixed alternate crypt: sw room usable sarcophagus on e wall can not be interacted with and opened. *fixed alternate crypt: two doors in the same doorway in the path of the w *fixed great graveyard: door to crypt in front of entry, in middle of area, size issue. *fixed main crypts: walkmesh is busted *fixed main crypts: vinadir's skeletons are friendly and run around. *fixed Nest: the unused sewers door does not give xp for unlocking. *fixed Tan's Red Wizard Robes description implies they are enchanted robes, but they have 20% spell failure. *fixed adjust cost of robe of uselessness and boots of buttkicking. they have negative affects, but a large price. Al-Qasr Al-Kabir *add tents fading out when you're in them, as in Trinity. *confirmed it says Carcarin joins, but she doesn't. I talk to her again and she says she's busy and can't join. *when Carcarin , the entire line is green when it shouldn't be. *fixed magistrate still female *fixed spice merchant: when he introduces himself his last name is not capitalized *fixed spice merchant: "durgar" not duergar, slaves. spelling. *fixed when laisera confronts the priest of ibrandul, it's not action colored *fixed when you bluff/lie with diya al din for the antidote, it's not action colored. *fixed if you fail the bluff/lie there's no way to get the antidote, you can't pickpocket him or attack him. *fixed should be able to use diplomacy or intimidate with diya to get the antidote. *fixed with jumah in the inn, there were a few action coloring issues. *fixed with the lizard hunters, action coloring issue when you get an appraise failure. line is all red *fixed change the name of the desert lizardman leader to desert lizardman elite or tough, since it implies they are the tribe leader, which they are not *fixed siham the merchant, should have unlimited arrows, arrows +1 and the other missile weapons of that enchantment level. *fixed with the magistrate, if you talk to him while in progress on poisoning the pasha, you get the default conversation. *fixed pasha: when you bluff/lie to him over the poisoned tea, there should be a space after bluff/lie, the conversation has no space between it and the ] *fixed pasha: the kvas teamwork options not properly action colored *fixed pasha: you are not free. the -> capitalization issue *fixed pasha: nod in assent, action coloring. *fixed pasha: has the antivenom and the magistrate's poison on him, they should be destroyed when used/taken *fixed pasha: player did not have to have the special poison to poison him. *fixed pasha: no hyphens in al-Din's name when he is talking about al Din's wife. *fixed sorceror: says you should talk to the pasha after the pasha has been killed before you talk to the magistrate *fixed Burj magistrate: wrong color for the intimidation option *fixed Burj magistrate:if you ask him about being pasha the conversation just ends without him saying anything. *fixed Burj Magistrate: his guards did not appear in the Burj, so he was a pushover if intimdating him failed. *fixed hellcat blood not taken when turning it in *fixed the lock for the armoire for the archaic map does not give xp for unlocking *fixed numair the tracker still has a female appearance *fixed air leader convo: "here in Intisar" should have a ?, not a period *fixed north steps in Intisar level 1: got Tortured King teamwork option despite not having encountererd him, he's not in party *fixed steps: can repeat the puzzle once you've completed it. not necessary *No crown journal, crown journal did not advance *Tan did not talk on Intisar level 2 when you got the Intisar crown piece. Calimport Muzad *check, but it's a key only door Cesai Estate: Locked door, when picking lock with wizard alive no DC check just chat message "1" everytime. Did not try with wizard dead. *now, confirmed with playthrough Using newest Oct 13 files, cleared out previous module and campaign folders, and started new game. both bugs listed as fixed in Oct 13 update are not fixed -"graphic problems with NPCs, overlaping of female model ontop. merchant (which you're unable to talk to) next to Ghassan is just a cloak and crooked boots with lines connecting to Ghassan and causing a female model overlap on him as well. Happens on other NPC models as well", and "Alchemy merchant won't show their inventory". *the sign next to william rede should have an examine default instead of a use default. *was unable to talk with the arcane merchant, he's also injured *shady merchant convo: kvas option ordered last, usually it's first. *house with green rugs: no xp granted for unlocking interior door *only had to destroy one homeless camp for Wajih in order to report success. She tells you that you have to destroy 2. (destroyed the Yusra camp) *muz sewers: no xp for traps by imp *unknown area: texture swapping of the rugs since they are at the same height *unknown area: after you open the door via conversation, you can repeat the conversation. makes no sense *commoners outside Nadim's estate not moving *Rope lasso: convo only checks player, not party for class *rope lasso convo: action coloring, a player response is white. City of Pros *none currently Halruaa/Riverbridge *none currently Ekkathys *fixed move the planar inn and the inn basement to the stronghold module for clarity. *fixed Stronghold Basement. Far west door opens but no transition. *fixed No door to planar inn basement *fixed innkeeper does not unlock basement door. *4x the width Inner Area: 1st Narrow bridge, too narrow *fixed Entering Temple crashes game. Made campaign items to jump to waypoint in temple finishes loading but crashes once sounds start. *fixed temple npc was injured. *added more "color" information from the paintings in the temple. *fixed Wizard town walk mesh. Useable door has bad wlkmesh. Plyer sinks as if stairs in that area and disapear under floor *fixed inside the ruins, Garnet now has his own faction that is neutral to everyone and he is the only member of. No more hostile plot Garnet. He is not supposed to be hostil inside the ruins. *some bug reports that were for removed content *fixed Return the Stronghold (the correct way): Everyone in fort alive. Jounral updated and Karsidin has moved from his normal position. *fixed Return the Stronghold (the correct way): Karsidin conversatio 1st time "You bring me back from the dead." I say "You served me well" & convo srops. All addition convo w/ him 1 liner "go take revenge" . Never tells about adventurers *fixed Return the Stronghold (the correct way): Mindflayer, Tellner, Sia alive and using normal convosation. All slaves present and using normal strong hold conversations. *fixed Return the Stronghold (the correct way): In basement I can go to forge and convo on control doesn't have it being broken, I have the choice to place crown in forge. (didn't do it) *fixed Sigil: Teleporter. In conversation I get skill success not possible but I am able to fix controls and get XP reward.\ *sitting on the throne, the player is offset from the throne. *only a single guard appears when you get guards are supposed to get multiple guards of the type you specify to Karsidin, including some patrolling in the main area of Ekkathys. ( I have had the undead apear, will get back if human guards appear. shaughn) *the treasure doesn't fade in the myth treasure room like the conversation implies. *had to give up the alt texture and go with the default. the beach ruins interior is completely borked by a missing texture. Everything looks neon. *myth drannor interior: there is a banner in the archery room in a wall, by the entry door. *the portal vfx in the sarruck experimentation area do not look good. they show the entire square instead of the alpha channel being invisible. *Sia (think that is her name, builder) has disapeared from stronghold sometime after doing three interior upgrades. Not sure when unfortunately. *Building Issues: I requested to build Mage tower. Strong hold report has I built it. Sign by building is guard tower. And there are 2 buildings clipped together with a door with no transition. *Building Issues: I Requested to build temple. Temple there, but door off to side not connected to building, opens but no transition. *Upgrades: Sia conversation after 2nd fortifaction & third fortification -towers- Sia response "statement" *No time requirements between fortifaction and road upgrades. Able to Upgrade all in one sitting. *Sigil: Teleporter. When I use it. No transition. Party disapears and my appearance dissapears. Similiar to if script hidden is set true on PC. *Outer and Inner Area: Do to elevation camera often difficult to control and has less then normal elevation and control. *Outer Area: Walkmesh at entrance *Inner Area: End bridges. East bridge walkmesh doesn't connect to center arcane circle Murann *fixed Dispelling Dust and other grenade weapons all very inexpensive. Dust cost 11 gold for 10 uses, while scroll, with class limitations, cost 284 gold for single use. *fixed weapon merchant: give unlimited arrows, arrows+1 and other ammo *fixed smither merchant: give unlimited arrows, arrows+1 and other ammo *fixed Murann Port: the Captain's Cabin sign should be examine, not use, for it's default action *fixed The Doom Drunkard is not letterboxed in your first talk if you worship Bane. *fixed When forging the Neomar books, you can repeat the forging even after being successful and the journal advancing. (Kvas teamwork was used to forge) *fixed XP was not granted for completing the unrequited love quest with the orc sargent. *fixed large improvements to performance in Murann, areas you could not reach were full of placeables. *fixed better lighting in Murann at night. It was simply hard to navigate. *fixed Leonard Gilloges in the captains cabin: if you successfully use lore on him, his answer doesn't make it obvious you've succeeded. *Devil's Backbone: put a mapnote in the pass to make it easier to find at night once the players have found it. *bree adventurer: action coloring issues *bree malhinion: action coloring issues. *transition raises dead (only happens in Murann module) *Food Supply quest didn't advance when you retreieved the relic. Other Areas *there is no fire elemental near the tortured king, nor a basement Temple of Dead in the mountains where you get tortured king - Fire elemental in library won't attack you. and, can't select or disarm trap in basement. *the toolset katana had that price Scimitar Hills: Naught katana worth -160,000 *fixed scimitar hills: several of the creatures did not have their creature hides *fixed scimitar hills: some creatures did not have max hp, which was different than elsewhere in the campaign. *Add smoke vfx to the Hellish Wolf decks when it's burning at sea. *coloration issues with Cloven mountains OM convo *companion sidequests: you should have to ask about them, if you go to their sidequest area the convo should start automatically so you know what's going on. *alira sidequest: if you talk ot the elder first the convo is as if you've already been in the basement. also there is a test option *alira sidequest: ladder to attic: inconsitent conversation order *alira sidequest: no xp for locked door to basement *alira sidequest: nothing to steal despite them being well off. *Fallen Tower: the waypoints are orange, inconsistent *Bree OM convo, spacing of survival check *Devil's Backbone OM convo, spacing of check. *Werewolf lair in SW faerun: wrong loadscreen *OM Badlands Cemetery convo spacing issue *arcane haven: no xp for locked sarcophagus *arcane haven, spacing and spelling in OM convo Category:Al-Qasr Al-Kabir Category:Calimport Muzad Category:Pros Category:Halruaa/Riverbridge Category:Ekkathys Category:Other Areas Category:Neverwinter